Talk:The Way of the Warrior (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Votes for featured article status * "The Way of the Warrior" -- an episode with extremely large cranial ridges! (with pictures of all of the important Guest Stars) -- Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:40, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) ** The references need to be expanded. Otherwise support. Tyrant 19:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant **'Support.' Very well written and detailed summary (on probably my favourite DS9 episode) with good background information. References can be improved later on.--Scimitar 20:33, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) **'Support.' An excellent article for an excellent episode. -- Rebelstrike2005 08:58, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) **'Support' - I agree whole-heartedly, this is a really good episode article, and definately worthy of featured-article status. zsingaya 15:27, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) **'Hold' - Was going to give it featured status, but noticed the page needs to be given a wiki mark-up. --Gvsualan 13:52, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) **I think it's properly formatted now . . . I can't see any places that need to be redone. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:27, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) blood screening Is there any explanation for how Martok was able to pass the blood screening in the wardroom?--This user is not Jesus 22:48, 22 January 2006 (UTC) : I think the explanation is that Martok is NOT a changeling in this episode. Seriously: what happened onscreen a whole year later which makes anyone think Martok was a changeling in _this_ episode? There's no reason that I can see to think that he is. If I don't hear from anyone, I'll remove it from teh Background as speculative. SwishyGarak 08:08, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::There are many things. Biggest of all is the fact that in "Way of the Warrior", the Martok changeling clearly met and had a "discussion" that would lead to a lasting impression on him, certainly not an incident he would simply forget. Remember that Worf went as far as to essentially dishonor Martok's son. When we meet the real Martok in , in the internment camp, he barely recognizes Worf, just saying, "oh yes, I've heard of you". He clearly had not met Worf, and was not the Martok in "The Way of the Warrior". The entire point of making him a changeling was to have him start a war with the Federation and the Cardassians, destabilizing the Alpha Quadrant, which is exactly what the changeling did in "The Way of the Warrior". --OuroborosCobra talk 08:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::The info from In Purgatory's Shadow is convincing. Thank you! SwishyGarak 22:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the most reasonable explanation is that given by Joseph Sisko to his son in : "If I was a smart shapeshifter, a really good one, the first thing I would do would be to grab some poor soul off the street, absorb every ounce of his blood, and let it out on cue whenever someone like you tried to test me!" Given the Klingons' propensity for shedding blood, I don't think the Martok Changeling would have had much trouble finding some to keep "on hand" to dribble out every now and then. Perhaps we could reference this in the article somehow? --Lukeonia1 04:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Goofs :*''During the initial meeting between Martok, Sisko and Kira in Sisko's office, when Martok hands Sisko the Klingon knife to cut his hand to prove that he is not a Changeling, the "blood bag" on the back side of the knife is visible for a few frames, and you can see Sisko's thumb squeezing it to release the blood onto his hand. (9:05)'' : I removed the above as there is no place for this here, as this has been previously discussed. We are an encyclopedia, not a critics corner. --Alan del Beccio 18:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::Besides, this is not a goof. In the episode where Martok is finally exposed, it is made clear that Klingons are paranoid about bloodscreenings. He would have had to have found a way around them then, so he probably used the same way here. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:10, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Or, perhaps the writers didn't think through the fact that they, more than a year later, accidentally overlayed Martok's time as a changeling with this event. If the blood-bag is in the camera shot, the most likely explanation is a camera angle error, not that the writers intended for viewers to be able to see it in order to explain Martok's being a changeling. Besides, would the Dominion really use common stage prop blood bags? Mundane mistakes are just that, and don't need convoluted dogma to make all things seem as if they were intended. Let's not pretend otherwise, and lets not deify the production crew in denying their mistakes. - Jephthah Cloaking Device Isn't there an episode where Worf agrees with O'Brien, about feeling naked without a cloaking device? Then, Dax comments about being on the bridge with so many naked men. It was a funny quote, and I thought I'd connect it to Worf's comment here. -- 00:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) : I believe the reference you're looking for is the episode – Bertaut 20:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Dax's comment Does anyone know what Dax siad when she first met worf outside the holodeck? It sounded interesting :D :See The Way of the Warrior#Klingon translations. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::According to the novelization of the episode, she said "Yes, but I'm much better looking than he was" or something to that effect. – leandar 19:01, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Removed background information I removed these two entries from the background section, I think they are goofs and do not belong in the article. * In the scene where Gowron tells Worf "You will do great deeds in the coming days," Gowron almost knocks off Worf's comm badge, but in the next shot, it is re-aligned. * Continuity error: Lieutenant Jones, immediately after escorting Dukat to the bridge of the Defiant, is seen again in the next scene in Quark's bar on Deep Space 9. For the second note: I could add five other background actors only for this episode and I think there are many more on every episode. – Tom 17:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) References to Other Shows I don't know how people feel about the list of references to other shows which I've added. I know most of the information can be found on the various specific pages of the subjects I mention (eg the destruction of the Enterprise, the destruction of the Obsidian Order, the Cardassian Dissident Movement etc), but it was just that whilst I was watching this episode I noticed all these references that only a fan would pick up on, and I thought it interesting to list some of them here so that they're all in one place. It's by no means a complete list though so feel free to add to it. However, if you don't think it should be here at all, by all means move it or delete it – Bertaut 22:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it is a good idea, but still a bad one. Almost every episode have references to other episodes (for the record, I now speak like all of Star Trek belong together). references the Borg and the Dominion and the Cardassians, all of which belongs to TNG and DS9. Voy references to the events in ST:FC. DS9 frequently references the unseen ...alien with a transparent skull that Jadzia dated. It is just to much to list every little reference, unless they are crucial to the plot, but then they are explained in some fashion... Well, that is my opinion. :-) -- Rom Ulan 17:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Fight with Drex When Worf attacks Drex he hits him with his backhand. If I remember right from the episode where Worf teaches the surgically altered DS9 crew members klingon culture ( ) he explains that hitting with backhand means fight for life or death. --Shh 09:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :You are right, there is some inconsistence there. Maybe the producers in Apocalypse Rising felt that sisko would think that a fist would have meant something more agressive than with an open hand?-- Rom Ulan 13:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Annoying I think its absolutely stupid that these episode pages allude to what happens in the future of the series. I'm a new fan who enjoys reading about the background information the creator thoughts ect after I watch an episode. I just think its totally unnecessary to put spoilers of future shows. What need is there to tell me that the damn Klingon leader will be revealed as a changling later? What does that have to do with this show. There are spoilers for future episodes all over and I just don't think they need to be there. :I wonder if you know that we have Memory Alpha:Spoiler policy and Memory Alpha talk:Spoiler policy? That's a better place for you to (A) gather what MA is about and (B) speak up about it if you want. --TribbleFurSuit 02:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Odo's Forehead I'm not certain if it's worthy mentioning, but it looks like in this episode they updated Odo's makeup to include heavy wrinkles in his forehead. Maybe that's always been there and I only noticed it now thanks to all the klingons, but it looks to me as if they were trying to indicate Odo learning better control over his humanoid shape. Sadly, it just looks like he's really, really worried. Either way, it might be a worthwhile addition. 19:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Removed comment Removed the following: It also contains a meta-reference regarding The Next Generation's overuse of stories involving the holodeck malfunctioning when O'Brien corrects Worf that there was nothing they could not do "except keep the holodecks working right" as uncited speculation. Without proof this was intentional, it's merely a coincidence, and likely was a simple sarcastic statement on O'Brien's part.--31dot 20:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) "Two decades of peace"? Bashir mentions that they are ending "two decades of peace" with the Klingons by helping Dukat's ship. I can't find anything that happened concerning Federaton-Klingon relations twenty years before this episode. Is this a goof? The Khitomer Accords were signed almost eighty years before this episode. CNash 23:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC)